1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stowage pattern calculation device which sets positions at which articles are stacked.
2. Description of the Related Art
In article conveyance processes, a process of aligning and disposing a plurality of articles in a predetermined storage area exists. For example, a process of stacking articles conveyed one after another by a conveyor upon a pallet exists. Such a system for stacking articles conveyed by a conveyor upon a pallet is known as a palletizing system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-71785 discloses a stowage device in which when a plurality of types of box bodies having different dimensions coexist, combinations of boxes are calculated based on a size of the box bodies. It is disclosed that in this device, the box bodies are disposed at four corners of a box storage means and then the boxes are disposed at region other than the four corners.